Weird
by Zitao Corner
Summary: Zitao itu aneh, tak hanya Tao. Tapi, seisi rumah sebelah itu aneh! Jika kepala itu sudah dimiringkan dengan bibir kucingnya yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun harus siap-siap dengan pemikiran aneh panda itu! BL, Oh Sehun/ Huang Zi Tao/ HunTao/ TaoHun, SuLay and KyuMin as parents!


Weird

Huang Zi Tao/ Oh Sehun (HunTao)

T+

BL, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Typo(s) etc.

No Bash cast! Bash aja gua!

Don't Like don't read!

Cerita ini punya saya, do not copas without permision.

Don't Like don't read!

 **Weird**

 **Huang Zi Tao/ Oh Sehun (HunTao)**

 **~Zitao Corner~**

* * *

 **S** ehun tak pernah mengerti jalan fikiran tetangga, teman kecilnya, sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Bukan hanya orang **itu** yang Sehun maksud, tapi seisi rumah sebelah itu memang tak ada yang memiliki jalan fikiran yang waras.

Namanya **Huang Zi Tao** , biasa dipanggi **Tao** , **Peach** , **Panda** , tapi Sehun memanggilnya **sayang** #Eeaaa.

Umurnya 18 tahun, kelas tiga di sekolah menengah atas Shinhwa. Lebih tua satu tahun dari Sehun, **Sayang** juga kakak kelas Sehun.

Mereka sudah berteman dari kecil, tepatnya saat umur Sehun 5 tahun dan umur Tao 6 tahun.

Perkenalan merekapun cukup konyol. Tepatnya sore hari, Sehun sedang menunggu teman-temannya di taman depan perumahan untuk bermain bola. Sehun yang datang paling awal jadi sendirian menunggu di tengah lapangan dengan bola sepak yang ia jadikan alas duduk.

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat bocah laki-laki dengan celana pendek bewarna putih itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil menuntun sepeda yang kebesaran jika digunakan untu anak seumurannya, seingat Sehun itu tetangga tepat sebelah rumahnya yang baru pindah dari China satu bulan yang lalu. Dan Sehun mengerenyit, untuk apa bocah itu membawa sepeda tapi malah ia tuntun.

"Kamu anak sebelah rumah ya... " Tanya bocah itu setelah sampai di hadapan Sehun, dan dengan susah payah bocah itu menyetandarkan spedanya, menurut Sehun bahasa korea bocah ini terdengar aneh, tapi Sehun bisa mengerti.

Sehun bingung, setau Sehun mamahnya pernah bilang kalau tetangga sebelah punya dua anak laki-laki, tapi kenapa suara bocah ini seperti perempuan, apalagi dengan topi bundar warna merah dengan pita hitam yang melingkari topi itu.

"Iya, kamu yang di sebelah rumah aku ya? "Tanya Sehun balik, Sehunpun bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan bocah yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

"Nama aku Tao, nama kamu siapa? "Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sehun, eh maaf. Kamu laki-laki apa perempuan? "Tanya Sehun, membuat bocah dihadapanya ini memajukan bibirnya lucu, ah.. tentu saja Tao perempuan. Pikir Sehun.

"Tao laki-laki lah! Nih gak liat baju Tao gambar Hulk! "

"Tapi kok kamu pake topi perempuan? "

"Sama mamah Tao gak boleh panas-panasan, nanti tambah item. Jadi dipakein topi ini... "

"Kamu lagi ngapain? Main bareng yuk... "Tawar Tao.

"Aku mau main bola sama temen aku, tapi mereka gak dateng-dateng. Nyebelin dasar! "Kesal Sehun.

"Tao juga lagi sebel sama gege! Tao pengen renang di kolam renang kompleks sebelah, tapi gege malah mau ke game center. Jadi Tao bawa kabur aja sepedanya! "Adu Tao.

Jadi keseimpulan Sehun, pantas saja bocah ini menuntun sepeda besar bewarna biru tua itu, ternyataitu sepeda kakaknya dan jelas saja Tao tak bisa mengendarainya.

"Jadi kita mau main apa? "Tanya Sehun.

Sehun memandang aneh Tao, saat bocah bertopi merah di hadapannya ini malah memiringkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka, aneh memang. Tapi entah kenapa ekspresi aneh itu menurut Sehun, Tao terlihat tetap menggemaskan.

"Tao kan pengen renang, nah itu di situ ada kolam sama air mancur, kita main air aja di situ "Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk kolam yang terdapat di dekat gerbang masuk perumahan.

"Tapi entar kalo kita di omelin? "

"Tenang aja! Tao sering main di kolam kaya gitu waktu di Qingdao "

Sehun yang terhasut dengan omongan bocah yang ternyata mirip panda ini akhirnya menurut saja.

Mereka berjalan mendekati kolam, bahkan sepeda besar yang Tao bawa di letakan begitu saja di lapangan. Kolamnya berbentuk bundar, di tengahnya terdapat patung ikan bewarna emas yang mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Seingat Sehun dulu kolam ini berisi ikan, tapi ikan-ikan sudah pada mati dan ada yang di ambil anak-anak di kompleks perumahan ini, termaksuk Sehun juga pernah mengambilnya.

Dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang Tao lakukan, termaksuk membuka semua pakaiannya, semuanya. Dan kedua bocah itu langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dengan kedalaman air sepinggang kecil mereka.

Sekitar sepuluh menitan mereka bermain, saling menyemprotkan air, bahkan bocah tanpa busana itu tak perduli dengan air yang entah bersih atau tidak.

Hingga mereka di kagetkan dengan suara peluit. Sehun kenal dengan Paman dalam baulutan pakaian seperti polisi bewarna biru tua di hadapannya. Paman Kim Young Won, Paman Kim adalah kepala keamanan kompleks perumahannya, Paman Kim juga paman teman Sehun, Jongin.

"Aduh bocah-bocah ini! Ini bukan kolam renang! Kenapa pada berenang di sini! "Omel paman Kim sambil menjewer kedua bocah yang kini ketakutan.

"Aduh sakit paman... "Ringis Sehun.

"Paman sakit! Lepasin kuping Tao sama Sehun! Kita cuman mau mainan air... "Rengek Tao.

"Cepat pakai baju kalian! Segera pulang lalu mandi! Kalau tidak nanti badan kalian gatal-gatal! "

' **TinTin!**

Padangan mereka ber-tiga teralihkan saat sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam metalik membunyikan klakson dan berhenti tepat di samping kolam itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ku hah?! "Seorang pria dalam balutan jas kerja bewarna abu-abu itu turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan paman Kim.

"Ah— anda Junmyeon yang baru pindah satu bulan yang lalu? "Tanya Paman Kim.

"Iya! Dan sekarang kenapa anda menjewer kuping anak saya? Dan lihat! anak saya bahkan sekarang telanjang bulat! Kau pedhopil hah?! "

"Ti—tidak! Anda jangan salah paham, saya hanya memarahi mereka karna mereka berenang di kolam ini "

"Bukan berarti anda bisa se—enaknya memarahi anak saya! Apalagi menjewernya! Kamu juga Tao! Kalau mau berenang tingal bilang daddy! daddy akan bikinkan kolam renang! Bukan kolam seperti ini! Ini kotor! Ayo pulang! Habis ini mandi susu! Biar daddy bilang sama mommy! "

Tao cemberut, bahkan bibir bocah itu sudah melipat tak jelas.

Sehun yang bingung bergegas mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di aspal, namun suara Ayah Tao menghentikannya.

"Kamu anak Kyuhyun Hyung 'kan? Rumah sebelah itu? Ayo ikut pulang sama Paman, sama Tao. Biar bajunya tinggal saja, itu sudah kotor, biar nanti pakai baju Tao "Jelas Ayah Tao, Sehun mengangguk.

Namun Tao malah berlari masih dengan keadaan telanjang ke tengah lapangan untuk mengambil sepeda yang tadi ia letakan di tengah lapangan, dan langsung berjalan menuntun sepeda itu dengan raut wajah cemberut.

Sehun hendak menyusul Tao, namun Ayah Tao melarangnya karna nati Tao akan semakin ngambek. Dan Sehunpun menurut memasuki mobil Ayah Tao, Sehun kedinginan dengan suhu AC, apalagi Sehun juga telanjang sekarang.

Mobil berjalan sangat lambat, karna mengikuti langkah kaki Tao, bocah itu sepertinya kesal dengan Ayahnya. Tao bahkan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para tetangga, dengan santai sambil bibirnya mengerucut imut, Tao tetap berjalan sambil menuntun sepeda besar milik gegenya tak peduli dengan angin menerjang tubuh telanjang bocah itu.

Sehunpun ikut mandi dengan Tao, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mandi air susu. Mamah Tao sangat baik. Pria berdimple manis itu bahkan memilihkan baju terbaik milik Tao untuk Sehun gunakan.

Dan besoknya benar saja. Paman Junmyeon langsung membangun sebuah kolam renang di belakang rumahnya. Sejak itu juga Sehun sering main ke rumah Tao, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan mereka sering menginap di rumah satu sama lain.

Semenjak berteman dengan Tao, Sehun merasa temannya itu aneh, Sehun tak mengerti jalan fikir Tao, Sehun kira Tao itu lebih dewasa daripadanya tapi nyatanya Tao lebih kekanakan dari Sehun.

Saat itu Sehun baru pulang dari les sore, saat hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya Sehun dikagetkan dengan Tao yang berlari telanjang bulat melintasinya dengan Ibu Tao yang berusaha mengerjarnya, Pria manis itu berteriak memanggil Tao yang terus saja berlari.

"Tao! Renang di rumah saja! Nanti diomelin daddy! "Triak Yixing, Ibu Tao.

"Gak mau! Kolamnya gak ada patungnya! "Triak Tao balik.

"Setidaknya pakai pelampung Tao, nanti kalau tenggelam bagaimana? "Triak Yixing sambil mengangkat tinggi pelampung bebek bewarna kuning itu.

Sehun menganga, semenjak kenal keluarga Tao, Sehun merasa bingung. Keluarga Tao itu aneh, Sehun kira hanya Tao dan ayahnya yang aneh, tapi ibunya juga. Lihat saja Yixing yang menyuruh Tao memakai pelampung untuk bermain air di kolam depan perumahan, padahal airnya hanya sepinggang.

Dan besoknya ayah Tao langsung membangun sebuah patung dengan kepala panda dan berbadan ikan yang di bangun di tengah kolam renang, sesuai permintaan Tao.

 **~000~**

Merekapun memasuki sekolah dasar yang sama setelah Sehun merengek ingin satu sekolah dasar dengan Tao. Semenjak Tao tau kalau Sehun masuk ke sokolah yang sama dengannya, setiap istirahatpun Tao akan main ke kelas Sehun, bahkan mereka pulang bersama.

Saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama, Sehun kembali menyusul Tao ke sokolah bocah panda itu.

Di sana Sehun bertemu lagi dengan teman taman kanak-kanaknya, Jongin. Dulu saat sekolah dasar Jongin sekolah di Busan untuk menemani neneknya yang tinggal sendirian.

Jongin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao, tapi setau Jongin kakak kelas dan tetangga Sehun itu memiliki gangguan jiwa. Dulu saat umur Jongin 5 tahun, Jongin bermain di rumah Sehun, Jongin sering melihat Panda itu lari-lari entah membawa sepeda, pelampung, bahkan boxser bergambar unicorn menuju kolam di depan perumahan dengan pria cantik yang mengejar Tao sambil berteriak.

Tapi karna mereka sekarang satu sekolahan, apalagi teman satu bangkunya Sehun, dekat dengan Tao. Jongin pun mulai akrab dengan Tao. Bahkan entah kenapa Jongin juga ikut jadi korban pemikiran aneh Tao. Saat itu Tao bilang bahwa kulit mereka terlihat gelap dibanding dengan teman-teman lainnya, bosoknya Jongin membawa lulur, dan masker milik nunanya dan timun sesuai perintah Tao. Dan saat pulang Sekolah Tao menarik Jongin menuju lapangan basket yang sepi dan mulailah acara luluran, masker wajah dan dua potong timun yang sudah di iris mereka letakan di kelopak mata mereka.

Mata mereka yang terpejampun membawa mereka ke alam mimpi. Mungkin sekitar satu jam mereka tertidur dengan tangan, kaki dan wajah mereka yang bewarna putih. Hingga suara tawa membangunkan mereka.

Jongin kaget, saat anak-anak basket sedang mentertawakan keadaan mereka. Tapi anehnya Tao malah mengamuk mengomeli anak basket yang memang adik kelasnya itu.

"Brisik! Kalian mengganggu acara relaksasi kami! "Omel Tao, membuat masker yang telah mengering itu rontok berjatuhan, sedangkan Jongin sudah lari keluar berharap teman-teman satu angkatannya itu tidak mengenalinya.

 **~000~**

Sehun kaget saat Tao menggedor keras pintu kamarnya. Tao datang dengan wajah merah padam, terlihat sekali jika bocah panda ini sedang marah.

Wajah marah Tao itu menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil. Padahal sekarang Tao sudah kelas dua menengah atas dan Sehun kelas satu.

"Kau kenapa? "Tanya Sehun datar.

"Kau tau?! "

"Aku tak tahu... "

"Ya! Kau harus tau! Gegeku yang ada di Kanada itu menghubungiku! Ia pamer kalau sekarang dia sudah punya pacar! "Ucap Tao membara.

"Kau harusnya senang 'kan? "

"Tapi gege mengataiku yang belum pernah punya pacar! Sehun! Gege bilang tak ada yang mau dengan ku! Sehun! Apa aku tidak laku! Sehun! Kau harus jadi pacarku! "Ucap Tao histeris.

"Baiklah, Ah— A— apa?! Jadi pacarmu?! "Ucap Sehun kaget.

"Iya! Pokoknya kau harus mau! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak laku?! "

"Apa—apan kau ini? Ini pemaksaan namanya! "Ucap Sehun, Oh ayolah padahal hati Sehun sedang berbunga—bunga, Sehun memang sudah suka dengan Tao dari dulu, tapi Sehun belum berani menyatakannya, tapi sekarang Tao malah yang memintanya jadi kekasihnya, ah... Tuhan sayang Sehun.

"Ayolah, Aku menyukaimu! Kau juga menyukaiku 'kan? Jongin pernah bilang padaku kalau kau menyukaiku, bahkan Jongin bilang kalau akulah pemeran utama di mimpi basahmu.. "

"Ya! i—itu tidak benar! "Wajah Sehun memerah karna malu, sialan Kim Jongin. Sehun menyesal menceritakan curahan hatinya pada temannya itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau jadi pacarku! Atau nanti aku adukan ke daddy dan mommy biar mereka memarahi mu! "Ancam Tao.

Sehun melotot, niatnya Sehun ingin mengulur waktu agar Tao terus mengejarnya. Tapi mendengar ancaman itu Sehun jelas saja membatalkan niatnya. Tao itu sudah besar, 17 tahun. Tapi setiap mengadu pasti orang tuanya itu akan menanggapinya, ya Tao memang terlalu di manja. Dan Sehun tak siap menerima omelan dari pasangan berwajah malaikat itu tapi bisa berubah menjadi iblis jahanam, tidak! terimakasih.

"J—jadi sekarang kita pacaran? "Tanya Sehun.

"Kau setuju?! Ah... aku mencintaimu Sehun! "Ucap Tao girang sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

"Ya! Ya! Tak perlu memeluku erat seperti ini! Aku tak bisa bernafas! " Protes Sehun membuat Tao terkekeh geli, si cantik Huang itu melirik jam bergambar Spiderman yang ada di meja nakas dekat ranjang Sehun, lalu pemuda cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Dengan santai Tao membaringkan dirinya dan langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tidur disini ya, cepat tidur Sehun! Ini sudah malam... " Suruh Tao.

"Ta—tapi, ini tak sama lagi! Kau tahu, sekarang status kita bukan sahabat lagi, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih, ini akan terasa canggung jika kita tidur satu ranjang! "Ucap Sehun canggung, pemuda berwajah tampan itu berdiri disamping Tao yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun mikir jorok ya?! " Tuduh Tao.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan! "Elak Sehun tak terima.

"Kalau begitu santai saja, cepat tidur... "Ucap Tao sambil menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Sehun yang sudah merasa lelah jika harus berdebat dengan Tao, apalagi ini sudah cukup malam, hampir pukul sepuluh. Dan Sehunpun merebahkan dirinya di samping Tao.

Tao membalik tubuhnya, membuat wajah keduanya berhadapan. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan, hingga Sehun merubah ekspresinya saat mulut Tao terbuka.

"Sehun... "Ucap Tao

"Hmm? "

"Cium aku... "

"A—apa?! "

"Cium aku, kan kita sudah pacaran! Jongin bilang ciuman itu wajar kalau sudah pacaran "Ucap Tao.

"Kita bahkan baru jadian beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau sudah memintaku mencium mu? "

"Dasar jual mahal! "Ejek Tao, bibir cantik itu mencebik lucu.

"Ya! Kau yang jual murah! "Dengus Sehun.

"Mumpung aku sedang jual murah! Awas ya kalau suatu saat kamu minta cium dariku! Jangankan murah! Diskonpun tak ada! "Kesal Tao, lalu pemuda cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Sehun.

Sehun berfikir, benar juga. Walaupun ini benar-benar aneh, tapi suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti ingin ciuman dari Tao sebagai seorang kekasih. Ah sial! Huang muda ini memang pintar memonopoli otak orang.

"Tao... "Ucap Sehun mencolek punggung Tao yang tertutup selimut tebal.

"... "

"Tao... "

"... "

"Zitao... "

"Brisik! "

"Sayang... "

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?! "Tao langsung menyibakan selimutnya, membalik tubuhnya dan kepingan mata itu menatap Sehun berbinar.

"Sa—yang.. "Ucap Sehun seperti mengeja.

"Boleh aku menciummu? "Tanya Sehun

"TENTU SAJA! Ayo kita lakukan seperti di drama, aku akan merebahkan diriku di ranjang dan kau di atasku... "Ucap Tao semangat.

Sehun bergerak ragu diatas tubuh Tao, ayolah... ini mendebarkan baginya, ini ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

Sehun menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya, tubuh mereka sudah sejajar. Dan perlahan wajah Sehun mendekat, Sehun tak memejamkan matanya seperti di drama yang pernah ia lihat, takut meleset.

Hidung bangir keduanya sudah bersentuhan, raut wajah Taopun terlihat berubah.

"Sehun... "

"Hmm.. "Gumam Sehun, rasanya menggelitik saat nafas hangat mereka membelai bibir keduanya.

"Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang? "

"Aku tak tahu, yang jelas jantungku juga berdetak tak karuan... "Jawab Sehun.

Insting, Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, begitupun keduanya. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya saat hidung mereka bertabrakan.

' _ **Cup~**_

' _ **Cklek ~**_

"Tao, Mommy ba— "

' _ **Prang!**_

Ya, persis! Persis disebuah drama dimana sang ibu memergoki anaknya melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan, dan back sound pecahan gelas menambah feel drama yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Mommy datang malam—malam kesini membawakanmu susu! Tapi kau malah sedang seperti ini! Ya Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hah?! "Yixing berkacak pinggang, Sehun dan Tao masih terlalu shock, hingga mereka belum mengubah posisi mereka, hanya bibir keduanya sekarang tidak lagi bersentuhan.

"Yixing kenapa kau berteri— ASTAGA! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! " Sungmin, Ibu Sehun kaget, begitupun Kyuhyun, ayah Sehun itu menatap garang anaknya.

"Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana kalau anakku hamil! "Ucap Yixing histeris.

"Ha—hamil? a—apa kalian sudah melakukannya? "Tanya Sungmin Shock.

"Ibu— "

"Iya, tadi Sehun ada di atas Tao, terus bibir Sehun disini, terus— "

"Junmyeon! aku pingsan! Aku pingsan! "Triak Yixing memegangi kepalanya.

Dan keributan ibtu berakhir dengan keputusan orang tua mereka yang menunangkan mereka.

Konyol bukan? Baru beberapa menit mereka jadian, dan beberapa menit setelah itu mereka di tunangkan.

Kalau saja Sehun tak cinta dengan Tao sudah pasti Sehun sudah menenggelamkan bocah panda itu di rawa—rawa.

 **~000~**

Sehun sedang bermain game online di komputer jinjing miliknya di atas ranjang, sedangkan Tao.

Pemuda cantik itu berguling tak jelas karna kesal dengan Sehun yang mengacuhkannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan game.

Tao membuka—buka buku Sehun yang ada di atas meja dekat ranjang.

Membaca asal satu persatu tumpukan buku itu sambil tiduran. Komik, majalah otomotif, buku sejarah, hingga si cantik itu serius membaca buku biologi Sehun.

"Sehun... "

"Ya sayang... "

"Matikan gamenya~ "Tao merengek, Sehunpun memutuskan menghentikan gamenya dan mematikan PCnya.

"Ada apa? "Tanya Sehun merebahkan dirinya di samping Tao. Kekasihnya itu tak menjawab, Tao memiringkan kepalanya, dan bibir kucing itu sedikit terbuka. Sehun bergidik ngeri, jika sudah begini sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"Sehun! "

"Iya sayang... "

"Punyamu dengan punyaku besar milik siapa? "

"A—apa maksudmu? "Ucap Sehun kaget, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu memandang Tao bingung.

Tao mendengus, si cantik berambut hitam itu mengangkat sedikit pinggangnya lalu menurunkan celana boxsernya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan! Ya! Huang Zi Tao! "Triak Sehun, mata sipit pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu memandang Tao was-was, apalagi Tao membuka dalamannya hingga sesuatu di balik celana itu terlihat, membuat Sehun membalikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cepat buka celanamu! Kita bandingkan! "

"A—apa?! Aku tak mau! "Tolak Sehun.

"Pasti punyamu kecil 'kan! Dasar lemah! Dasar payah! "Ejek Tao.

"Jangan sembarangan! Ayo kita buktikan! "Sehun kesal karna Tao mengejeknya dan akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya.

Sehun memandang horror saat Tao mengambil penggaris besi dari meja nakasnya.

"Kau mau melukai masa depanku hah?! "Triak Sehun.

"Ih ini untuk mengukur! "

"Kan bisa pakai benda lain! "

"Ini lebih akurat! "Tegas Tao.

"Punyaku 13 centi! "Ucap Tao girang, padahal Sehun dari tadi menahan mati-matian nafsunya saat Tao memegang anu dan menjejerkan penggaris besi itu ke anu, dan mengukur anu.

"Sekarang punyamu... "

"Aku bisa mengukur sendiri! "Tolak Sehun saat Tao hendak menyentuh anunya.

"Nanti kau bohong... "

"Tidak! Kau cukup pegang penggaris biar aku yang pegang— em aku pegang punyaku sendiri! "Tegas Sehun.

"En—enam belas centi?! Ya ulang! ini pasti kesalahan! "Protes Tao.

"Tidak! Kau sendiri yang mengukurnya! Lebih besar tiga centi! "Ucap Sehun bangga.

"Lihat saja nanti! Punyaku masih bisa tumbuh! "Ucap Tao kesal, bibir itu mengerucut imut.

' _ **Cup~**_

"Jangan lupa, aku masih kelas dua menengah atas. Aku juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan sayang... "Ucap Sehun setelah mengecup singgkat bibir kucing itu.

' _ **Grep**_

"Ahhkkk... "

"Kenapa punyaku merah punyamu putih?! Kau pakai krim pemutih apa?! "Protes Tao.

"Ya! jangan dicekik! " Triak Sehun tertahan.

"Paman Kyu yang membelinya, sepatu Tao warna merah, sedangkan Sehun putih.. "Ucap Ibu Sehun dari luar kamarnya.

Beruntung, Ibunya menganggap mereka memperdebatkan sepatu.

 **~000~**

'Dokkk dokk dok!

Sehun membanting stik psnya saat pintu kamarnya di ketok secara brutal. Tao! Ini pasti Tao!

' _ **Grep!**_

"Hiks.. Sehun... "

Sehun bingung, baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya Tao langsung memeluknya sambil menangis. Bahkan keduanya kini masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? "

"Hiks Se—sehun.. a—aku.. "

"Kau kenapa sayang?! "Tanya Sehun khawatir, apalagi kini di hadapannya pemuda berambut hitam malam ini menangis sesegukan.

"A—aku hamil... "

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA? KAPAN KITA MELAKUKANNYA?! JANGAN—JANGAN KAU SELINGKUH YA?! KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU?! " Sehun emosi, tangan kekarnya mencengkram bahu Tao erat, menatap tajam mata panda itu yang sudah memerah.

"I—ini anakmu Sehun! "Triak Tao balik.

"A—apa?! Jangan sembarangan! Aku tak merasa per— "

"Kekeke bagaimana? Apa akting ku bagus? "Tanya Tao, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum, lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi dan mata cantiknya.

"A—akting? "Ucap Sehun linglung, yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Jongin memintaku pura—pura jadi kekasihnya yang sedang hamil, kau tahu Yiseul anak sekolah Jeguk? Gadis itu mengancam Jongin akan bunuh diri jika Jongin menolaknya! "Jelas Tao.

"Ya! Ya! Berhasil! Kau pantas mendapatkan piala Oscar! "Ucap Sehun sinis, dan mata sipit Sehun membola saat melihat ayahnya yang berada di belakang tubuh Tao, Pria tampan itu dengan gemas menggulung koran yang ada di tangannya.

' **Plak!**

' **Plak!**

"Paman sakit~ "Ucap Tao merajuk.

"Sakit hah? Sakit mana dengan jantungku saat aku mendengar kau hamil karna anakku?! Paman tak siap berurusan dengan kedua orang tua aneh mu itu! "Ucap Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Tao malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau juga! Awas saja kalau kau sampai membuat ayah menjadi kakek sebelum waktunya! "Kini Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memijat tengkuk belakang Tao saat pemuda itu kini sedang membungkuk dan sedang muntah—muntah dipinggir jalan.

Tadi pagi sekali Tao bilang bahwa kekasihnya itu ingin pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda, Sehunpun dengan rela menjadikan Range Rover Evoque miliknya sebagai jaminan untuk meminjam sepeda mini milik nunna Jongin yang bewarna merah muda.

Namun baru sampai depan perumahan, Sehun yang memang mengendarai sepeda dan Tao yang membonceng di belakang, Sehun menghentikan sepedanya saat Tao memukul bahu Sehun, memintanya untuk berhenti. Dan Tao langsung ke pinggir jalan sambil menutup mulutnya, Tao muntah, Tao bilang kepalanya pusing saat naik sepeda.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian Range Rover Evoque bewarna abu—abu yang dikendarai Jongin berhenti di samping sepeda mini bewarna merah muda itu, dan Sehun langsung mengantarkan Tao kembali kerumanya meninggalkan sepeda mini itu di pos satpam.

Sesampainya di rumah Tao, Sehun dan Kai langsung kena semprot dari Ayah Tao, Junmyeon.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?! Kalian berangkat naik sepeda?! Asal kalian tau ya! Tao itu tak bisa membonceng naik sepeda?! Itu akan membuatnya mabuk perjalanan! "Omel Junmyeon.

Sedangkan Jongin memandang Sehun bingung, mungkin isi fikiran mereka sama, baru kali ini mereka tau kalau ada mabuk perjalanan karna naik sepeda.

"Sudah—sudah biar Tao izin tak masuk sekolah, kalian berdua berangkat saja.. "Ucap Yixing memisahkan.

Sehun tersenyum, tumben calon ibu mertuanya itu waras.

 **~000~**

Sehun baru saja membuka gerbang rumahnya untuk mengeluarkan sepeda nunna Jongin yang akan Sehun tukarkan karna mobilnya masih di tangan Jongin. Baru saja mendorong sepeda mini merah muda itu sampai di depan gerbang, mata Sehun langsung menajam karna baru saja Sehun melihat Tao berboncengan dengan cowok lain naik motor sport warna hitam.

Hati Sehun rasanya sudah seperti diremas—remas, lalu dirobek, diinjak dan dibakar. Dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Sehun langsung mengayuh spedanya dengan kekuatan tinggi melupakan acara penukaran mobilnya itu, yang ada difikirannya adalah mengejar motor yang membawa kekasihnya itu.

Sehun masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat saat sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolahnya, semakin cepat saat melihat pengendara motor itu kini sedang mencium kening Tao yang malah tertawa senang.

"HUANG ZI TAO?! "Triak Sehun, setelah mengerem sepedanya kuat—kuat.

"Eh Sehun, kenalin ini— "

"Anda siapa? Brengsek! Jangan merebut kekasih orang! "Sehun emosi, dan langsung menarik kerah jaket kulit pemuda yang ada di atas motor, sedangkan si pengendara motor yang berambut pirang itu hanya mencebikan bibirnya.

"Ini kekasihmu?! benar—benar tidak sopan! "Cibir sipengendara motor menatap Tao mengejek.

"Sehun! Dia gege ku yang baru punag dari kanada! Dia Yifan gege! "

Mampus...

"Aduh, kakak ipar.. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku melakukan itu karna aku cemburu... "Ucap Sehun, bahkan dengan hati—hati Sehun merapihkan kerah jaket yang kusut karna cengkramannya itu, sungguh Sehun tak ingat rupa wajah gege Tao, setahu Sehun dulu kulitnya sama—sama gelap seperti Tao, tapi sekarang kenapa jadi putih begini.

"Sudah—sudah! Kalau kau bukan kekasih adikku sudah aku cabik—cabik dengan gigiku! "Sehun bergidik ngeri, tangan Yifan menepis tangan Sehun.

"Gege pergi dulu, minta daddy menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti.. "

Tao cemberut dan langsung menatap Sehun sebal.

"Kalo gege tadi marah gimana?! "

"Maaf sayang, aku hanya cemburu... kenapa juga kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau berangkat dengan gegemu? "Tanya Sehun.

"Daddy yang suruh, Yifan gege baru sampai tadi malam. Daddy tak memperbolehkan ku kalau berangkat naik sepeda dengan mu, nanti aku mabuk lagi... "

"Salahmu juga yang tak bilang kalau kau mabuk jika naik sepeda.. "

"Harusnya aku yang mengendarai, kau yang membonceng. Aku tak akan mabuk jika seperti itu.. "Jelas Tao.

"Baiklah sebagai ganti yang kemarin, aku rela aku yang membonceng sepulang sekolah... "Ucap Sehun akhirnya, dan Tao tersenyum senang.

 **~000~**

Tao mengelus punggung Sehun karna kekasih tampannya itu terlihat sedang sedih, sepulang sekolah sesuai janji Tao yang mengendarai dan Sehun yang membonceng. Tapi belum sampai rumah hujan deras datang mengguyur, dan berita dari Jongin mengiriminya pesan bahwa Pinku mati karna sakit.

Pinku itu anak anjing peliharaan Sehun yang dititipkan di rumah Jongin karna orang tuanya tak memperbolehkannya memelihara anjing.

"Sehun jangan sedih~ aku jadi ikut sedih~ "Ucap Tao menenangkan, sedangkan Sehun terus saja menunduk tanpa memperdulikan suhu udara yang semakin menurun karna hujan semakin deras.

"Pinku sudah aku anggap seperti adik dan anakku sendiri.. "Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi emang kalau kau sedih Pinku akan kembali? Sudah jangan Sedih ya... "

"Tetap saja aku sedih.. "Lirih Sehun, lalu Sehun menoleh kesamping saat pemuda itu tak merasakan lagi elusan dipunggungnya, dapat Sehun lihat Tao sedang memiringkan kepalanya dangan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ahh apa yang difikirkan kekasihnya itu di situasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana biar kau tak sedih, kau bisa minta apa saja dariku? Pinku sudah kau anggap anakmu, kau mau anak dariku? Ayolah jangan sedih... "Ucap Tao menatap Sehun sedih.

"A—apa katamu? "

"Pinku sudah kau anggap adik dan anakmu, apa aku harus bilang paman Kyu dan bibi Min untuk memberikanmu adik? Atau kau mau anak dariku? "Ucap Tao polos, dan Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Hubungi ayahmu kalau kita akan pulang sedikit malam karna hujan deras dan ada tugas... "Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa? "

"Kau bilang kau mau membuatku senang, lihat di sebrang halte ada hotel, kita istirahat saja dulu di situ sampai hujan berhenti, dan aku mau menagih janjimu itu.. "

"Oke! "Ucap Tao semangat dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang tuanya.

Dan Sehun tak perduli harus menahan malu karna memasuki hotel mewah itu dengan mengendarai sepeda, yang penting Tao!

IYKWIM

 **~000~**

Dua bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan setiap Tao menginap di rumah Sehun, mereka akan mengulangnya kembali.

Pagi sekali Sehun yang sedang menggunakan sepatunya hendak berangkat sekolah di hebohkan dengan keributan di rumahnya.

"Mana anakmu itu?! "

"Untuk apa cari—cari hah?! "Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ya Oh Sehun! "Triak Junmyeon saat meliat Sehun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya paman? "

"Ini pasti gara—gara kalian kemarin sore ke taman naik sepeda! Sekarang Tao sakit muntah—muntah! Kau 'kan tahu Tao itu tak bisa naik sepeda! "Omel Junmyeon.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Itu juga pasti permintaan anakmu! Anakmu saja yang aneh! Mana ada naik sepeda mabuk! "Balas Kyhyun tak terima.

"Gara—gara ankmu itu Min! Anakku jadi sakit! "Yixing ikutan memarahi ibu Sehun.

"Ya jangan sembarangan! "

"Tuh Gara—gara anak kamu Tao jadi sakit! 'kan kasian Sehun! Kalau Sehun kenapa—nama gimana! "Ucap Yixing berkacak pinggang.

"Eh— "

Sehun yang tak perduli dengan keributan itu langsung berlari ke rumah Tao, di ruang tamu terlihat Yifan gege yang sedang maskeran sambil membaca majalah fashion.

"Hyung? Apa Tao di kamarnya? "Tanya Sehun.

"Ya masuk sa— Shit! Oh Sehun! Kau membuat maskerku retak! "Triak Yifan kesal, namun Sehun tak peduli dan langsung berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar Tao.

Yang Sehun Lihat Tao sedang tiduran sambil memeluk boneka pandanya, Sehunpun langsung mendekati Tao dan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah kau tak apa jika kau yang mengendarai sepeda? Kenapa sekarang mabuk? "Tanya Sehun, sambil mengusap pipi Tao yang tampak pucat, Tao menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu... " Ucap Tao

"K—kau tak hamil 'kan? "Tanya Sehun, namun Tao tak menjawab dan malah mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantal dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Tadi malam aku menelfon Jongin untuk bicara pada nunna Kim yang jadi dokter, setelah menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan. Lalu pagi sekali Jongin datang ke sini dan memberikan ini, setelah mengikuti instruksinya muncul dua garis merah, ini artinya apa Sehun? Jongin bilang aku harus menunjukan padamu dulu baru pada Mommy dan daddy... "

"A—Aku jadi nenek? Ya Min ge! Kita punya cucu! "

Pekikan itu membuat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, mata Sehun melotot kini terlihat empat orang dewasa yang menatapnya tajam.

"Yixing, kita bawa Tao kerumah sakit, nah Sehun. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan dua iblis itu.. "

"BRENGSEK! KAU MAU MENJADIKANKU PAMAN DI USIAKU YANG MASIH MUDA INI OH SEHUN! " Ucap Yifan setelah menerobos masuk.

"Dan satu anak iblis.. " lanjut Sungmin, menarik Yixing dan membawa Tao pergi.

 **END**

* * *

Author HunTao here...

Gaje yak? Wkwkwk bodo amat ahk.

Aku buat ini ff cuman buat hiburan aja kok, karna aku emang lagi gak berminant sama genre yang menderai air mata.

Semoga suka ya walau gak jelas begini.

Sorry Typo(s).

Silahkan bash saya tapi jangan castnya.

Silahkan mungkin ada yang mau gabung sama kita.

KaiTao/ ChenTao/ atau bahkan ZhouTao dan etc! terserah deh, yang penting Tao sebagai main character!

Silahkan gabung sama kita, PM aja OK!

See You next FF :D


End file.
